Castlevania: Fox in the Moon
by princeofjedi
Summary: It go to be back. A/N inside about what it is but you have to find out what goes on in the story you have to read. Read and Review Please.


Castlevania: Fox in the Moon

AN: Man it good to back after a long time. This is a challenge by a guy name Best of Naruto good guy read his stories one word awesome. So without anything else to said or do IT'S SHOWTIME.

Chapter One: Knight of the Order or Glorified Babysitter

Brotherhood Order Knight Journal

_God protect me as I enter this unholy bastion _as I walk past the gates into this city a city of demons. If you are reading this you must find the Journal Brotherhood of Light Knight Azreal Hardy. I'm 18 year old dark skin teenage boy with dreadlocks all different colors due to my greatest mentor Jeff Hardy I'm five feet nine inches tall are now I'm wearing that armor that the great Gabriel Belmont wore not the someone of course. Why I'm telling you this because for the ladies who reading this great work of writing I'm single hurry before this one out of the market.

Now back to the story you may be asking why I'm a Knight of the Order of Light during in the city of demons the capital no less. Because I'm on a quest to kill the demon lord Juubi and his nine lord to free this land and his people. Why send me because it a lot easier to said that one man is insane then a whole force. So right now I' am sitting in the park just my thought or my last thought a looking over the city defenses before I move to the one-tailed demon in his sand realm my armor is going to love me. But first I have to deal with little dog problem.

Future Queen of Demon Alice Kyuubi Dairy

My name is Alice Kyuubi the youngest daughter or the nine tails lord out of 7. I' am 14 years old light skinned girl with a growing c – cup and curvy to attention of the lesser six. My red as fire hair goes all the way to the back that matches my tails and ears. Also growing 4 feet 9 inches but I with grow up to be a sexy and beautiful Queen of all the demons. First I need to kill my weak family then the lord Juubi.

Here now I' am walking in the park with my top minion Naruto also the top pain in my ass. The only reason I keep him close because I can kill him when I became Queen and laugh at the poor half demon. He has the right to question a two tail fox about self-respect and half demon rights and anytime of the day he bring up the fact that I' am exiled of my family because of my father new whore thought I was too unstable.

Now I was walking in what some to be my park in the lower slum just watching the weak live. My eyes saw Zack a five tail demon dog and his gang of nobody walking to what I smell was to be a human. "We have to help him," said Naruto always trying to be the hero. Well like all higher class demons love to see humans get beat or kill and the blood will be very useful in reaching power.

We sneak closer and saw an Order of Light Knight sitting down as 16 demons dogs and Zack close in on this poor Knight. "Well look we have a little Knight lose in this big city why not we" that all Zack said before he was punch in the jaw that send him flying. Then he pulls out a broadsword and threw at a one tail dog daemon. He jump on to the dead dog a pull the sword and cut down two more daemons. As the battle continues Naruto was at odd with this rainbow haired nutjob. He moves as subpar with the daemons I saw in the higher levels. Then he pulls out something I only thought that was a legend the vampire killer. The cross shape weapon was cutting down enemies with the skill that I only saw with the King Royal Guard. The next thing I know Zack was dragging me out to the open. I can't die let this please.

Naruto Uzumaki Journal

My Name is Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage believe it. I' am 13 years old light skinned blond haired with three whisker mark on each side of my face. I also have one tail and fox ears that match my hair colors. I' am 4 foot 5 inches little short but one day I will became the strongest half daemon in the world and help my friend yes I call that she devil friend. As I watch this battle goes out and this Knight goes ape shit on Zack friends.

The next thing I know I hear a yell and Alice is in that assclown hands. So I use jump and try to save her I may be a half daemon but I' am not quitter. I was able to cut him in on the leg before he saw and kick in the gut. I was able the recover quick a kick him in the face making him drop Alice. Then Alice kick him the nuts just for touching her. Then the rainbow haired badass walks to us as I watch in odd over this great hero.

Then his face change quickly as I feel the daemon charka start to fill the area. Zack had because a full breast. You see half-blood like me and full-blood like Alice the only different is that a full-blood daemon can became a 20 story tall breast in order to beat their enemies. The Knight grabs both me and Alice and jump always with angels wings. He land back until we clash into someone. Anko Snake Daemon second in command of the assassins division and 9 tail snake daemon. Oh boy this is getting heavy.

Azreal Journal

I can never have an easy day can I. First I have to fight dogs and I' am a cat person. Next I have the save two brats because of dog friends got a little hurt. Then I clash right into a 9 tailed daemon. She don't ever look at me all she did was pull out her sword and cut the big dog head clean off and said "No daemon can attack a Member of the Order or go into full breast inside the city walls goodbye." She then look at me a said "I love the hair when love to taste your blood well but I have to good" before she went on her off.

I look that the two kids and see both are looking at me looking for answers I do not have. "Hello my name is Azreal Hardy adopt son of the Hardy clan now whom I' am speaking with." I said to the two kids. The blond then start to tell about a mile a minute about how cool I' am or that was awesome before the red haired guy smack him over the head telling him to shut up. "My name is Alice Kyuubi future Queen of All Daemons and that unless waste of space is Naruto Uzumaki and what are you doing here boy?" she ask he in a commanded tone.

So after being tone what to do by a 14 year old girl I thought it was a go time to go. So I walk always to the gate before I had to choke a bitch, but I had to look that that the boy. He just looks a kick puppy and you know all man have weakness to kicks puppies. From what I saw he can move in a fight he did try to save his lady friend so he have a pure heart. As I stop and said the word that on someday I think God and on other Days I will curse him for them. "Little boy you know I' am looking for an apprentice and guess what you it let go," I said as the boy jump for joy. He then stop look me dread in the eye what said "Can we please take Alice with us I will never leave my friends behind and she my only one." Alice just huff and try to act like she was not happy but I can tell. So I enter into this unholy Bastion with only my thought now I have two kids to look after, and this quest had only just begun.

_Next Time on Castlevania: Circle of the Fox_

_What the group thought was safe_

"_I telling you Mrs. Alice the hidden villages is the prefect places to rest now come on"_

_First turn in to a bloody mistake_

_Azreal in the haste threw a dagger at one of the attacker hit the sick looking men in the throat killing him instantly._

_Then one family line is uncover_

_Naruto is being hug by the Four Hokage who just said was his father_

_The trust is tested_

"_You dumbass then go ahead and leave like we needed you anyway"_

_Darkness is revealed_

"_The dog daemon whore that is your mother thought I will never find you now I have and I will not be stop by a weak daemon girl and some mutli haired nut" _


End file.
